Bella's Most Embarrassing Moments
by lionlambandsheepdog4
Summary: Random collection of embarrassing moments for Bella. Sorry we suck at summaries, read it it will be funny! PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Karaoke Party

A/N: hey people this is the first fanfiction we have written so let us know what you think. Sorry its taken so long to write but things have been crazy. Let us know what you all think!!!!!!!!!!

Embarrassing

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. :'(

Karaoke Party

BPOV

I fidgeted nervously as Alice slipped me into something tight and thin.

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?" I asked her impatiently.

"No, I'm not even close to being done." Alice replied.

I was nervous about whatever clothes she was forcing me into. I had been through this kind of forced beautification before when Edward had taken me to the prom against my will. I had a feeling this would be much the same.

I felt something being pulled up over my legs now. They felt thin, like tights. Then, Alice slipped over what seemed to be a skirt, but it was shorter than any skirt I had ever worn. It was super short.

"Is that a miniskirt?" I asked Alice in a shocked whisper.

"I can't tell you, it has to be a surprise."

Then, she slipped a shirt over my head that had nothing covering my shoulders. I assumed it was a tube top. I started to panic. This was going to be a disaster.

Just then, she slipped the blindfold off. I looked down at myself.

"Alice!!!" I accused. "How could you force me into this?! What is the point in all of this?" I screamed at her.

"Don't whine, you look fabulous! Now let me do your hair." She ordered.

"I look like a slut!" I protested.

"Once you see what we are doing tonight you will not think so. You'll be perfect." She said as she started arranging my hair and spraying it so it framed my face. I couldn't talk now because my coughing from the hair spray made it impossible. When the cloud around my head disappeared I said breathlessly, "But I have no idea what we are going to do tonight."

"That's why it is a surprise. You'll see when we get downstairs. It's going to be so much fun! Let's go."

We walked down the stairs with my careful pace. I was being cautious not to trip in the high-heeled boots Alice put on me. The dark stockings, neon blue miniskirt, and black tube top worried me. What could we possibly be doing tonight?

I knew as soon as I reached the bottom of the steps. The huge living room of the Cullen's house was decorated for a party. Snacks were lined up on a long table against the back wall. Colorful lights flashed all around. There was a stage set up in the center of the room with a microphone. Speakers were positioned all around the room.

A Karaoke Party.

"You can't be expecting _me _to sing." I said quietly.

"You don't have a choice." Edward said from behind me. I jumped and he chuckled.

"How many people are coming?" I growled. He stepped in front of me and took in my appearance.

He ignored my question, "You look fabulous. Alice did a great job." He said as he flashed her a smile.

I glared at him and repeated, "How many people are coming?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as the doorbell rang. He loped gracefully to the door to greet the guest.

Or guests.

As soon as he swung the door open there was a chorus of "Surprise!!!" People started pouring in through the open door. They praised the Cullen's for the lights and decorations as they started filing in down the stairs to greet their new guests. I blushed when all my friends complemented on my 'outfit.'

When many people asked me to sing I quickly refused, but I knew it was inevitable that I would sing on stage sometime tonight. Edward would force me if he had to.

I was completely surprised when Jacob walked in through the crowd.

"Bella!" He yelled as he spotted me. He pushed people out of the way and approached me cautiously.

"Where's the bloodsucker?" He asked me nervously.

"Serving at the snack table." I said as I pointed at Edward where he was handing two bewildered girls a plate of hot dogs. Jacob instantly relaxed.

JPOV

"So, what do you think of the party?" I asked Bella curiously.

She made a face. "It's wonderful." She said sarcastically.

I figured that. "That's good," I said and smiled. "You look nice."

She grimaced and replied, "I've been hearing that a lot tonight. Especially from guys."

Now it was my turn to make a face. "Great." She laughed at my expression.

"Do you want to go up and sing together?" I asked. Her smile disappeared.

"No thanks for now, but I'm sure I will have to sometime so… maybe later." She replied.

"Don't tell me you're nervous. You would sound a lot better than me up there."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't sound bad." She protested.

"Why do you think you will have to eventually?" I asked her.

"I _know_ I will have to because Edward will force me to."

"He can't force you to do anything." I told her.

She replied, "Yeah right, he is a thousand times stronger than me and you think he can't carry me onto the stage to sing." She shuddered at the last word.

"Then why not just get it over with now?"

"I like procrastinating." She said.

"Well, your procrastinating time is up," said a voice from behind me. It was Edward Cullen. I spun around to face him.

"I get to sing with her first." I said confidently.

"I'm not singing more than one song." Bella said.

"I am singing with her." He said.

"No, I will." I argued.

"How about you both sing with me." She compromised.

"No!" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"Then I won't sing at all." She said

"No, we will both sing with you. Right, Jacob?" Edward asked me politely.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Fine, but behave." She told us sharply.

EPOV

"What song should we sing?" I asked Bella curiously.

Jacob answered with his thoughts before he could speak them.

"_Amazed_, by Lonestar?"

"No." I answered his thoughts. "No country songs."

"How about _My Immortal _by Evanescence?" I suggested.

"I am not singing a song about bloodsuckers." He argued.

"What about _Your Guardian Angel_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?"

"That is a good song." I agreed.

"Sure." Jacob mumbled.

"It's our turn now." I announced. Bella groaned.

"Come on, it will be fun." I said and kissed her on her forehead.

I led her up the steps and onto the stage with Jacob trailing behind us. Bella squinted as we stepped onstage under the blinding lights. Everyone applauded and cheered.

I heard "That's Bella!" "She is finally going up to sing.", and "This should be interesting." among the minds of the guests.

I also heard infuriating comments in the minds of the boys like "Whoa, she's hot!" and "Oh, nice outfit."

I ignored them and focused on leading Bella to the center of the stage. I could tell she was frightened without being able to hear her thoughts. Her heartbeat sped up and she started hyperventilating. I squeezed her hand to comfort her.

The song began playing through the speakers. I grabbed a microphone and started singing. I didn't need to use the TV displaying the words, for I knew them by heart. I beckoned Bella with my hand to join me. She looked awed for some reason I couldn't understand. Jacob hesitantly approached the other microphone and sang with me. He also beckoned Bella. He sounded horrible but I didn't complain because Bella snapped out of it and walked up to the microphone.

She started to sing softly. It was very quiet but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I realized that I was staring at her openmouthed. I closed my mouth and sang with her. I encouraged her to sing louder.

I realized Jacob had stopped singing and had stepped back from the microphone. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"He is determined to cut me out of this. Well, I'll show him." He said in his thoughts. He was planning to come up next to Bella and sing with her to cut me out.

When he started to step forward I stuck my foot out in front of him. He tripped over my foot and reached his hand out to catch himself. His hand caught on Bella's shirt and pulled it down so that her personal area was exposed. I was mesmerized for a second and stared like the rest of the males in the room. Then, I snapped out of it and became extremely mad at Jacob.

I glared at Jacob and said, "_You_." I pounced on him without thinking. I tackled him and we rolled off the stage. Everyone started screaming.

APOV

I knew I had to do something. Bella was standing in the middle of the stage with her chest exposed and Edward was attacking Jacob Black. I jumped on stage and huddled around Bella to cover her.

I yelled, "Emmett, Jasper get Edward to stop attacking Jacob."

I heard Sam Uley order, "Embry, Quil help them with Jacob and Cullen."

I whispered to Bella, "It's okay. I'll get you down from here."

I quickly yanked her shirt up and led her off the stage. I took her upstairs into my room to calm her down. Her heart was beating practically 3 times per second. She was hyperventilating.

"It's all over," I told her. "You're fine now."

She was babbling and saying, "Oh no, no, no this can't be happening."

I rubbed her back and repeated, " It's all okay. Calm down."

Then, Edward walked in. His face was shocked.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Edward said so fast I couldn't be sure that Bella could understand him. "It's fine… It wasn't your fault… Edward." Bella said slowly.

"You're wrong Bella. It was my fault. I tripped him." He said shamefully. "I… didn't know"

She stared at him shocked. Bella started babbling.

"I can't believe _you_ would do that. I expect that from Jake, but how could _you_ do that, Edward!" Edward ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It was rude and immature for me to behave that way. I wish there was some way for me to make it up to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." Bella replied. " As long as you promise to explain why you tripped him later… and you explain why you stared at me when my shirt went down."

Edward suddenly turned more pale than usual. I assumed it was some sort of vampire blush. I had never seen that before. I didn't know that it was possible.

Jacob Black walked in, growled at Edward, and started explaining to Bella.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! You may not believe me, but I swear the _leech _tripped me."

"I know, Edward told me everything. I forgive you."

"Oh! I didn't think he would tell you." He said.

"You think I would keep something like that from Bella and let you take all the blame?" Edward cut in.

"Yes," Jacob replied shortly.

"I would never do that." Edward said politely.

Jacob said, "Whatever," and walked out.

"Well, now I have to spray my room. It stinks." I said trying to calm the tense atmosphere. It didn't work.

Edward and Bella walked out but I saw that everything would be settled and back to normal tomorrow… almost.

EPOV

Bella and I walked into my room in an awkward silence. When she got to the couch, she sat down and faced me.

"So… explain." She ordered.

I fumbled for words. "Which question?" I asked.

"Both."

"Umm… I tripped him because he was going to try to steal the spotlight and cut me out so that I couldn't sing with you."

"And the second explanation?" She demanded.

"I was getting to that."

We waited in silence for a minute.

"So?" She said impatiently.

"I'm thinking." I told her.

"Like I have said before, I am not human, but I am a man." I said nervously. "I have also said that I do find you… physically attractive. I… couldn't help myself."

Bella was, for some reason, shocked by what I said. I was sure I had already informed her of both these things. I guess Bella will be Bella… not believing how much I say I love her. I walked over to her and kissed her lips. She reacted as usual, but for once… I didn't stop her from going too far.


	2. Uninvited Visitor

Hey people this is our second chapter we hope you enjoy and PLEASE review!!!! WARNING: there is a lot of language and small lemons  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of it :'(

Chapter 2: Uninvited Visitor

EPOV

I knew that we should have waited until we were married but we just couldn't. After the party one thing lead to another, but I still can't bring myself to regret it. Bella was so upset and when I tried to explain myself she reacted a lot stronger than I expected. We had been going strong for about three and a half hours; they were the best hours of my life. I felt so complete with Bella in my arms.

_**Wow Bella sure did a good job with keeping up with Eddie~ Emmett  
Finally, now that the sexual frustration is down I won't feel the need to kill myself~ Jasper  
God can't they keep it down they're louder than Emmett and I~ Rosalie  
I hope you enjoyed her outfit I picked it out myself, it took me forever to convince her to wear that underwear ~ Alice  
**_  
Alice's comment had really brought back some memories.

Flashback:

"Edward….oh god." Bella moaned. God that was my new favorite sound. I slowly slid Bella's skirt down, touching every inch of skin I could. I quickly discarded the article of clothing and was shocked at what I saw. Bella was wearing a hot pink thong with lace everywhere. But the thing that really caught my attention was the fact that the offending underwear had no crotch in them. WOW, I had never seen anything like them before in my life. I began to feel the instincts of the man inside me take over, and I allowed them to escalate.

I traced all of Bella's soft curves with the tips of my fingers. She was so soft, like the fur of a bunny. I couldn't believe this angel loved me.

"EDWARD!!! PLEASE!" Bella moaned, well more like yelled. Oh God, she's going to be the death of me.

Present time-

Bella's hands were traveling down my sides at a sinfully slow pace. She slowly kissed a hot trail down my body. From my chin, down my neck, across my chest, and she kept going.

"Bella!! Please!"

"What do you want Edward?" Bella said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. Her hand lightly brushed against the tip of my member.  
"GRRR" I growled at Bella. God I think I'm going to lose my mind. Bella giggled gently against the skin of my lower abdomen. Bella continued to kiss down my abdomen till she got all the way down…. there. She kissed her way up my member before looking at me from under her eye lids. She smiled up at me before taking me into her mouth.

"FUCK!!!!!! EDWARD YOU GUYS NEED TO GET DRESSED NOW!!!!!" Alice screamed into my head. Unfortunately I was to far gone to even realize Alice was talking to me. All I could think about how Bella's mouth felt wrapped around me.

"Shit… Edward is screwed, and not by just Bella." Emmett thought.

That pulled me out of my daze and I tried to figure out what was going on to make everyone so crazy.

"Oh god Edward, you taste so good." Bella moaned.

"What the HELL is my baby doing in there?!?! I swear to god that if he is taking advantage of my daughter I am going to go get Charlie!!"

Oh shit I knew that voice.

BPOV  
God, I had the most amazing night EVER! I never thought that I would see the day that Edward would go against his own compromise. I felt Edward freeze up under me, but it wasn't the stillness I was used to from him. It was more like he had heard something that was shocking to him. I was not prepared for what happened next though.

The door flew open and banged against the wall.

"Isabella Marie Swan what the Hell are you doing!?" She screamed at me.

"Shit" I said under my breath, "Hi mommy"

"Don't you 'hi mommy' me!! What the hell are you two doing…never mind I know what was going on. You are in big trouble Isabella!" Renee was standing there in the door way with her face beet red.

Crap, this is not going to end well. I don't think my face will ever be the same color again… EVER.


End file.
